


Dance Lessons

by Sholio



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: The kids want to learn to dance for the Snow Ball. Steve regrets his life choices.





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



Five eighth graders, and not a single drop of coordination in the bunch. Five kids, ten left feet. There's a reason why these kids get picked last for team sports. Well, except for Max, though in her case Steve thinks it's more like active resistance.

"Let me lead, Max."

"No! You're just pulling me around!"

"C'mon, you little dorks _asked_ me to teach you to dance. Cooperation would be helpful."

"Do _you_ actually know how?" Mike asks.

Dustin leaps to Steve's defense; there's a scuffle on the couch. Meanwhile, Max kicks Steve's shin. He gives up and lets her lead.


End file.
